Beca's Mistletoe Kisses
by FlyIt
Summary: The Bella's hatch a plan to get Beca and Chloe together, little did they know Beca has a plan all of her own. Bechloe fluff.


**A/N: This fic is for all the people that have ever had their heart broken or been messed around by someone, as no one deserves that and if they do that too you then you're too good for them**

 **A/N 2: Merry Christmas Everyone :)**

"Right" Stacie announced as her, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas, including a very excited Emily but missing Beca and Chloe, sat round the table in the Bella House. Aubrey had come back to Barden specifically for this. Stacie had been talking to her many times about finally doing this, and it was at last happening.

"We need to address the sexual elephant in the room" Fat Amy announced "Those two are worse than bunny rabbits in heat."

"What do you propose we do then?" Aubrey asked, the Bellas wouldn't ask for her help unless it was serious, She only spent one year with these girls but she saw enough of the chemistry between Beca and Chloe in her final year to know that it was probably unbearable by now. All the secret looks and stolen glances didn't go unnoticed.

"Well." Stacie interrupted "We are having our annual Christmas party in a few days, we could do something then"

"And we all know how Beca is when she's drunk" Aubrey added "This could work"

"We could have them _accidentally_ meet under a mistletoe, you know how Chloe loves tradition" Jessica stated

"But we don't want them to have too much alcohol, they may not remember it and we would be back to square one" Ashley spoke and Lily muttered something inaudible to the rest of the group.

"Amy do you think you could tone down the drinks for this party?" Aubrey asked "Like put just enough alcohol in for them to feel drunk"

"Eye-eye Captain"

The Bellas spent the rest of the afternoon brushing up their matchmaking skills until Beca and Chloe came home, which then they had to switch to planning the _actual_ party.

Little did they know that Beca was starting to form her own plan, it was only small but it was going to work.

It came to the day of their annual Christmas party, Stacie and Aubrey had spent a surprising amount of time together organising it. They decorated the house in what Stacie deemed necessary Christmas decorations. Fat Amy had been under strict instructions to not give Beca or Chloe as much alcohol as they normally would and a rather large amount of mistletoe had been hidden in a box in Stacie's room, just in case. Although she had been going round giving everyone kisses which Aubrey had somehow avoided.

As it was an annual Bellas thing, it also became a Bellas-only thing. To which most of them were rather grateful, Fat Amy's drink left you more than a little sore in the morning. But as this night progressed, the drunken state of the Bellas did not, Beca and Chloe were unknowingly drinking less alcohol than normal, and all of the other girls were trying to refrain from the alcoholic concoctions of Fat Amy to help see their plan through. But Beca was unknowingly going to beat them to it.

"Hey Chloe" Beca moved to where Chloe was standing by the doorway to the kitchen. "I haven't seen you with many Christmas traditions this year."

"How'd you mean?" Chloe questioned, she moved to face Beca and wondered how much the smaller woman had had to drink.

"Well, where's your trusty mistletoe sprig that comes out every year without fail?" Beca moved even closer to Chloe, all the Bellas just watched in amazement. They had not planned this and they did certainly not expect for Beca to do this all of her own accord. But none of them intervened, they wanted to see how far Beca would go without needing a push or two, they tried to turn half their attention to the two women, in order to not miss a thing.

"I uh lost it" Chloe stuttered "Becs are you drunk?" She questioned

"Nope, I'm not drunk" Beca leaned in and whispered in Chloe's ear "I haven't had a drink all day" Beca moved away from Chloe's ear to shoot her a wink. If Beca hadn't had a drink all day then that meant she was sober. Stone cold sober. Sober, which meant Beca knew what she was doing.

All of a sudden they both heard Emily shout "OH-EM-ACA-GEE!" from the other side of the doorway and into the kitchen. They both looked through and saw that Aubrey was stood with her hands on Stacie's cheeks, while one of Stacie's hands was on Aubrey's hip the other was holding a sprig of mistletoe above their heads. And their lips were attached to one another. They were kissing, and this was not an innocent mistletoe kiss that Stacie had been giving everyone all day, this was a kiss that was unmistakably reserved specifically for this moment. After everyone in the house heard Emily they all scrambled into the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about, and all their attention was focused on Stacie and Aubrey.

Beca decided to use this to her advantage.

She placed her hand on Chloe's hip, turning her round to face her. They looked at each other, Beca unsure of whether to say something. In the end she decided too, as it might actually help her nerves.

"So" Beca started, her hand reached to her back pocket with her other hand to where Chloe's fake sprig of mistletoe was stuffed, her fingers grabbed it and she held it behind her back. "How bout we give this whole Christmas tradition thing a go?" She pulled the mistletoe from behind her back a twirled it between her thumb and middle finger, giving Chloe a smirk. "And I think we might need to give those two a run for their money" She gestured over to where Stacie and Aubrey were still invading each other's personal space.

"So it was you who took my mistletoe?" Chloe questioned, she raised her eyebrow at Beca and moved so her face was inches away from the brunette's. Chloe's arms sneaked up to meet at the back of Beca's neck.

"I couldn't risk you getting there before me" Beca smirked. She moved to hold the mistletoe above her head. Their faces moved closer until Beca could feel Chloe's breath on her lips. She went to say one last thing before she pressed her lips to Chloe's, but Chloe beat her too it.

"Pucker up, Mitchell" Chloe breathed before crashing their lips together. Much to the ignorance of the other Bellas.


End file.
